The Five of Us
by amuletsky
Summary: This story is about a girl named Xskye she's a nobody.Maybe with her new friends Axel and Roxas can help remember her somebodies memories. She join's the organization but only because she has nothing to live for...
1. Chapter 1

**The Five of Us**

Let's start our story with a girl with long, white, hair, sky blue streaks, and sky blue eyes but when you looked at her she was like ice. She was standing in front of a clock tower with a guy in front of her he had silver hair and amber eyes he said "You want a purpose? I can give you a purpose." With a name he put an X in it. Xskye (Xskia) "Yes" he gave her a black coat.

You know a little about Xskye but there are more...now we go to a boy with long black, with dark blue streaks hair and blue eyes. He was traveling with a young girl her name was Xipe. The boy was Jax. They were traveling past a meadow. Jax yelled out "Xipe don't go to far!" "I won't Jax!" Xipe had shoulder length hair and light pink eyes. They continued to walk on the path...

"Members of the organization I now give you are new member...Xskye." Xskye wore a black coat and looked up. She didn't care about any of this "She will be of great use to us." Then she saw a guy with a scar X on his face he had light blue hair. "How can she be of any use to us?" She looked up again. "Xskye care to demonstrate?" She simple waved her hand and it started to rain over him. Saix was now annoyed and angry he heard chuckles and laughter. "Saix now that you know a little bit of her power. Choose her tutor. Then she made the rain disappear. "Okay...Axel." "What?" Axel had spike, red hair, with green eyes. "Since you found her so amazing." "Whatever you just take a joke." Xemnas also known as Superior said "Okay the meeting is over you can take her Axel..." They all left except a boy her age he had spiky, blond hair, and sky blue eyes he merely smiled and said "I feel sorry for you Axel." "Shut up Roxas." "Well see ya." He left Axel jumped down from his seat. "Follow me." He said. Xskye did to a room. "Well training starts tomorrow okay?" "Yes... Thank You Axel..." He was surprised she talked and left a bit happier Xskye looked around. (Training huh..?) She went in the bed and fell asleep.

The next day Jax and Xipe were walking down a road. It was early in the morning now. They walked till they saw a girl with long, curly, black hair, and purple hair. She smiled at them. Jax said "Who are you?" "Me..? What about you?" she smiled. "I'm Jax and I've been looking for my family for a long time." Her clothes changed to look like Jax's. "Well Jax I'm Mixtra." She said about to leave in a black portal. "Hey wait are you one of them! That organization group!" She smiled "Maybe yes and maybe no." "Quit playing games and tell me!" She mimicked him in every detail. Jax got annoyed and brought out his weapon and attacked her. Mixtra dodged. (How can she dodge so fast and still smile?) Xipe attacked her with her twinkle wand and made stars attack her she dodged again. Xipe said to Mixtra "Why don't you attack?" "Well I hope we meet again Bye Bye." She left with a smile on her face still. Jax said "Come back you coward!" But it was too late she was gone. Xipe said "Man she was creepy..." Yeah bit I feel like we met..."

Xskye was following Axel down the hall he said Xskye don't you ever talk?" "..." She continued to follow quietly. They then got to a room. It was the main room. A guy with blond hair said "Hey too bad Axel you have to babysit the new girl." "SHUT IT LUXORD!" Axel then walked to Saix. "Saix were leaving!" "Okay you're training her in Twilight Town." "Okay..." They went in a portal. When they got there the place was bright and joyful kind of place there was a clock tower. "Xskye why don't you tell me your power I know you have rain but what else?" She saw a black thing. "There's a heartless try attacking it." She waved her hand and used thunder on it. "You can do thunder anything else Xskye?" She looked at him. "Oh well we didn't really do anything but come on let's go get some ice cream." She nodded and followed. They were on top of a clock tower Axel handed her blue ice cream. "its sea salt. Oh... the clouds are blocking the sunset. The sunset's here are amazing..." She waved her hand. "Xskye what are you-"The clouds then disappeared. How..?" he looked at her as she gazed at the sunset. "For as long as I can remember I've had this power over the sky..." "Really cool." "I guess." She said taking a lick of the ice cream "It's salty yet sweet." "Hm... Xskye there's one more thing I have to tell you..." "What..?" "Well it's that...um... that you were never supposed to exist." Xskye gave him a reassuring smile. "I know Axel...I mean when I woke up I was empty I didn't know why I was here or anything about my past. It was all like a weird dream...that I could never wake from..." "I'm sorry..." "No it's not your fault... Thank you..." "For what?" "For being honest." Axel was still sad about it and said "Xskye...I have an idea how about everyday after our missions everyday we have ice cream at the end of the day." "Okay...Axel." "Then it's a promise..."

Three days later...Jax and Xipe where walking till they got to a town. Xipe said "Where are we Jax?" "How am I supposed to know?" When they got farther into town they saw Mixtra wondering around she was lost. Then she saw them. "Hey Jax Xipe what are my two best friends doing here?" "We're not your friends." Jax said. Xipe said "What are you doing here?" "I'm just doing stuff..." Jax then said "You're lost." "Am not." "Are so." "I'm not..." "..." "Okay I'm lost! So where are we?" "How I'm I supposed to know?" "...So your lost too." "Ugh..!" Then a guy with brown, spiky hair appeared he said "You again?" Mixtra said "Have to go!" and she ran with a smile she was gone again. The guy said "Do you know her?" "No a complete stranger." Mixtra appeared again "Bye Jax Xipe!" Jax twitched "She's not our friend." He looked to see they were telling the truth. "Hm...Sorry it's just I think she's in the organization...but she never gives us a straight answer! And when she does talk she say's random stuff!" Xipe said "We have the same problem..." "Well my name is Leon if you want you can join us for supper." Jax said "Supper okay!" Leon smiled. Sorry Leon Jax is rude." "Oh and I'm Jax." "Well nice to meet you." They followed him.

One week later...Xskye had gotten used to being in the castle and doing missions. There was a meeting for everyone Xskye had to join but was still in bed. Axel knocked on the door but there was no answer. "Xskye I'm coming in!" He went in and he saw her sleeping. He shook her. "Wake up Xskye." He continued to shake her. Her eyes opened she glared at him. "How dare you wake me up?" "Eh...meeting." "Get out you IDIOT" Cloud's began to form above her dark clouds. Then he ran fast. "Why ME?"

She walked in the hallway in a dark cloud still over her head giving people the message to stay away Axel even farther. She sat in her chair Xemnas was even scared. Roxas said to Axel "What did you to her?" "Nothing I swear I just woke her up this morning." "Oh that's what you did you do know her blood is AB." "...that's bad?" "Very..." the meeting began "People of the organization we have another member." Xskye looked to see a young boy with black and red hair he also had red eyes. "Xaber." He road in on a skateboard. "Hey everyone I'm Xaber!" He said with enthusiasm. Xigbar said "Oh no...It's another Axel." "Yes he can even change his sword's appearance ever to fire." Zexion said "Maybe better than Axel..." "No one is better than me!" "Are you challenging me old man?" "The name is Axel got it memorized Shorty?" "Don't call me Shorty old man!" "That's it Shorty outside now!" Race you old man!" "You're on Shorty!" They ran and all that was left was a cloud of dust. Everyone watched for a while and it was quite amusing and then the only ones left were Xskye and Roxas. Axel and Xaber were both tired. "Ready to give up old man?" "No how about you Shorty?" Then they both fainted. Roxas said "What do we do carry them back?" "No...I have a better idea Roxas." She threw him a black marker. "What?" She drew old man on his face Roxas put Shorty on his. "Come on Roxas." They hid behind a tree. "Now Roxas watch the show." "What are you-" "Watch..." Roxas did Xskye snapped her fingers as cloud went over them "Isn't that a bit harsh?" and it made thunder they looked at each other. "Ha ha old man!" "Ha ha Shorty!" Then they fainted again. Xskye and Roxas laughed hard. "See Roxas you can't pay for entertainment like this!" When they stopped laughing Roxas said "Well we better get them back." "Oh okay its going to be so much work...' Xskye used wind to carry them back. "How was that a lot of work? And can't you be gentler?" "No..." She left them at the door. "Be happy I did that much work..." she left.

* * *

**I do not own Kingdom hearts or final fantasy**.


	2. Chapter 2

Jax and Xipe where staying in the town Hallow Bastin. They where helping there new friends Leon, Aerith, Cid, Yuffie, and Cloud. Jax was doing his rounds when he saw a guy wearing black and had long silver hair. "Hey who are you a nobody?" He looked at him. "Your one of Clouds friend's right?" "I am what do want?" "Go get him for me." Jax said "No tell me who you are first!" He summoned his weapon. "So you want to fight me okay...but after get Cloud." Jax took the first hit. Then he dodged very easily. The guy then drew out his sword. "Not very powerful..." "Hey I'm way stronger than you!" He attacked again. The guy used his sword to block every attack. "Sephiroth!" They both looked to see Cloud. "Cloud?" "Jax you can leave now I have to be the one to defeat him." "But Cloud-" "Okay Cloud if you want." He left (Who was that guy? he was so strong...)

"Xskye you have a mission today it is to find a girl with curly black hair." Xskye said "How am I supposed to find her? If you hardly know anything about her." "Well that's your problem take a week if you must..." (I hate you Saix I wasn't the one who flooded your room that was Axel.) She left. "Xskye what mission did you get?" "A hard one thanks to you." Axel smiled and said "Sorry." "It's fine see you..." "Okay." Xskye left to a place called Hallow Bastin she was last seen there. Xskye walked she didn't see anything unusual till a girl popped out of no where. She had a freaky smile and it was almost fake. "What do you want?" "Um...where are we?" "Hallow Bastin...but I know you are a powerful person so stop with the cut and innocent act." "What act what are you talking about?" she smiled. She made thunder strike her and she dodged. "A normal girl can't dodge..." The girl still smiled "Who are you?" "Me I'm Mixtra. Now why don't you tell me your name?" "Xskye..." She said calmly. "Xskye... aren't you here to kill me?" "No that wasn't in my mission. Xskye left. "Did you find her Xskye?" "Yeah..." "Well?" "Her name is Mixtra..." "That's all?" "She wasn't going to tell me anything else." "Fine you can leave." Xskye then went to the clock tower in Twilight Town. Axel, Roxas, and Xaber were there waiting. Axel said "How was your mission Xskye?" "Pretty easy I met someone named Mixtra she was pretty creepy..." Xaber said "Say's you you're practically a zombie..." "Say's you happy-go-luck." "Oh thanks." Roxas said "So I guess everyone's missions were easy today." "Yeah I guess." After Xskye said "See you tomorrow guys." "Yeah okay."

The next day...Mixtra was walking through Hallow Bastin when she saw Sephiroth. "Hey Seph!" "My name is Sephiroth." As always she had her same smile. "Okay how about...Sephy? Sephy?" Sephiroth sighed. "You can call me Seph if you want then..." "Okay Seph!" she said cheerfully. "It's like your starting a fight with me." "I wouldn't start a fight with you." (Because I know I'm stronger...) Mixtra thought. "This is just like when we met." "You remember when we met? I don't..." she smiled. "Of course I do you were as tiring then as you are now..." "I'm so glad you remember." she said cheerfully. "How can I forget it was the scariest day of my life..." "Oh your just saying that Sephy." "Now its Sephy! Besides I still don't know anything about you...You know about me I don't even know what you are?" "And you never will at least I hope." "What does that mean?" "You lose your temper so fast Seph that's one of the things I like about you!" She patted his back. "Well got to go Seph." And she was gone. "And...Still as confusing as ever..."

"Xaber today we want you to find the people destroying are nobodies I think it was a young girl and boy. They should be in Hallow Bastin. Find out why and how powerful they are." "Do I get to kill them?" "No..." "Ah..." "Get going." "Yeah okay whatever." He then left for Hallow Bastin. Xaber was riding his skateboard he was in front of a boy and girl destroying heartless. "I wonder where I can find them? This is harder than I thought..." He said serious. Then he fell off his skateboard a young girl came to him. "Are you okay?" "Yeah I'm fine." "Hey you're wearing a black coat." "Of course I am I'm part of the organization!" Jax whispered. "This loser's a part of the organization?" "Hey I can hear you!" "Sorry but you look pretty weak." "What are you challenging me? Okay you can battle me even with your partner too." "Err... okay fight." Xipe said "Okay! Bubble, pop, electric, BOOM!" They waited a second. Xaber started to laugh. "That's cute why don't you go play with your dollies now?" "Ugh...I don't get it, it worked in practice!" She tried everything and gave up. "I'm so sorry Jax!" Then she began to leave sadly. "You're leaving!" But she was gone "Okay then let's fight!" Jax brought out his bubble wand out and Xaber his thunder sword in the middle of the battle they heard a voice. "Jax! I figured out what happened!" She pushed a button. "See." The only problem was she hit Jax. "Xipe!" "See it worked!" "Well I'm going to see Aerith time for dinner." "Hey wait for me!" "What about our battle!" "Can't it wait?" "No." "Well then see you!" They were gone. "Oh...well I guess the mission's over..." He left.

Xskye was walking to the usual place in the organization. She was going to get her mission. She saw Axel waiting for her. "Hello Axel what are you doing here?" "Today me and you are partnered up." "Huh..?" "Me and you are going to Hallow Bastin to destroy some Heartless too many are gathering up there." "...Okay" "Well let's go."They left. "There are some heartless." Xskye made some thunder clouds appear and attacked them. "Good job Xskye you're getting better." "Axel watch out!" He dodged it. "Too close." "Xskye!" But it was too late she was hit. Xskye fell from the sky gracefully to the ground. "Huh I'm not hurt?" She got up. "Am I still in Hallow Bastin?" She looked around. "Axel..?" She looked to see a guy with long silver hair. "Who are you?" She said. "Hm...a girl with a black coat? You must be apart of the organization." "..." Then a nobody came but Xskye used a blizzard to destroy it. The guy was a little impressed and said "Who are you?" She said calmly "Why should I tell you anything?" "I don't think you understand I can kill you." "I don't think you understand I have better thing to do." "Hmp..." He took a sword out. She then got ready to fight. "Fine I'll battle." She battled using her wind the guy had sword. They were facing off. "Tell me who are you..?" "Sephiroth... But who are you?" "Xskye." She then began to leave. Sephiroth put his sword down. She left to find Axel. "Xskye where were you?" he said angrily. "Does it matter? I'm okay...Let's get back..." "Hm...Fine." She and Axel left they were on top of the clock tower. Axel said "Hey Xskye is everything okay? You seem to be a bit out of it." She smiled a little. "I'm fine Axel...don't worry..."

Xaber was skateboarding to get his mission. "Hey Saix what's today's mission oh hey Roxas!" "Hey." Saix said "Today you will be teaming up with Roxas and find a giant heartless in Hallow Bastin." "Giant heartless we can handle this right Roxas?" "Yeah." "Well Roxas let's go!" "Okay they left. When they were there Xaber said "Well were is it?" "..." He pointed behind him. "What?" and looked "is that it?" "What do you think?" It was a giant bird heartless. "Roxas let me take care of this! Ah..!" And he jumped on it. "Hey Xaber were are you going?" "How I'm I supposed to know..?" and he was gone. Soon Xaber lost his grip and fell. "Ag...stupid bird where'd it go?" He then saw a girl above her with a smile on her face. "Hello..." she then laughed. "Hey that's not funny! Who are you anyway?" "My name is Mixtra how about you?" "Xaber." "Hm...Xaber you pretty weak I took me only one swing to destroy that bird." "Who are you calling weak?" "You of course." "Are you starting something?" "I'm not starting anything." "Xaber! Man I was looking all over for you!" "Sorry its just that girl was-" "Girl what girl?" "She's gone..." "Oh well did you destroy the heartless?" "Yeah..." "Well let's go Axel and Xskye are probably already there." "Okay race you!" "Hey!"

Mixtra was looking for Sephiroth. He was talking to boy with blond, short hair, and blue eyes. "Hey Daddy what are you doing there?" She ran to Sephiroth with a smile. The guy said "Daddy..? Sephiroth having a daughter...That's not possible is it?" He looked at them both. "There complete opposites..." "Mixtra what are you doing here?" He said annoyed. "Don't be like that Daddy who's your friend?" "Cloud is not my friend." "Cloud I apologize for my dad He can be so stubborn sometimes. Like one time he got his head stuck in a bucket it took him two hours to ask for help." Cloud was trying hard not to laugh. "And then there was this other time when he-mm..." Her mouth was covered and he teleported away. They were far away. Sephiroth said super annoyed "You know if you were my daughter you'd be grounded." "Don't be like that Seph Seph you know were best friends." "Stop talking like that" "Like what Seph Seph?" "That." "Well I just came to check on you. But you seem to be getting along with your friend's...Wait you have friends? Oh is he your brother? I mean you look a lot alike!" "How..?" "I mean he has blond hair and you have silver you are obviously brothers." (How did she even find me? I can't even fight with Cloud...) "Bye Seph Seph I'll get you another present when we see each other again!" (Not another present I pacifically told her no more presents. Last time it was a bunch of poisonous flowers.) Mixtra was gone.

Xskye was dreaming...her dream was playing with two young boys and two young girls' she was really happy they were her brothers and sisters. But Xskye was different she had no control over her body and she only felt what she felt. But then she fell into darkness with no feelings at all...

Xskye said "Why is it when I'm left in darkness I seek out the light..."

Xskye woke up. "Another dream..." (Those dreams are coming more and more. Its so weird what does it mean?) She sighed. (I'll never know...) She then went to see Saix and Axel. "Am being partnered with you again?" "Yep..." Saix said "Today I have a mission where you will be a damsel in distress." "Whatever you're thinking NO. I'll take the heat from Xemnas but no never." She said sharply. "I got a better idea make Axel the damsel..." "What? No way!" "But you act like a girl I mean remember yesterday when-" He covered her mouth. "Sh...That's our secret." "Well you do it." "I agree with that but-" "Hey!" "You're the only one who can do it." "NO." She began to walk away. "Xskye are you saying your scared?" She twitched. "Yeah Saix we should have gotten someone with more experience." "What? Fine Axel I accept your challenge but after this you will die..." The clouds above her head began to form. Saix said "Change to this." "Fine..." When she was done she was wearing a blue sleeveless shirt and black pants her hair was up. "Okay let's go." Axel was blushing.

She began to run "Someone help me!" But then one of the heartless attacked her arm Axel thought (Oops I think she' going to kill me for that.) (Axel will pay for that.) She then spotted a guy with brown hair he destroyed the heartless in one blow. She smiled a fake smile "Thank you..." He gave her a smile "Your welcome oh your arm do you need help?" He pulled her hand. "So what's your name? Mine is Leon..." "Xskye..." She said. They finally got there she saw a computer and a lot of books. Leon said "Aerith." "What is it Leon?" She said in a friendly voice. "Aerith can you help her?" "Yes of course." Leon left. "What's your name?" She said "Oh its Xskye..." "Well you know but I'm Aerith." "Well nice to meet you." Aerith was very kind she put bandage around her arm. "Aerith were are we anyway." "Don't worry this is a place for people who destroy the heartless. As you know there are many here." "Yes your right." "Well you should be okay now..." "Thanks Aerith you've been a lot of help. Good bye..."Xskye said bowing. "Wait are you sure about leaving?" "Yes..." She then left passing a young girl and boy from her dream. She felt light headed but continued to walk. She Saw Axel waiting for her. "Hello Axel..." "Hey...Xskye are you okay? You look sick." "I'm fine." She said uneasy. "Can we leave now?" "Oh...yeah." She was on top of the clock tower with Axel. Roxas and Xaber were late. "Xskye are you sure you're okay?" "I'm fine Ax-" But then her head stared to hurt again and she fell from the tower. "Xskye!" He grabbed her and pulled her up. "Xskye..?" She was asleep "Xskye?" She wasn't waking up...


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own kingdom hearts and sorry I keep forgetting to put these things up!

The next day Xaber said "Roxas is it true Xskye fell off the clock tower and isn't waking up?" "Yeah that's what Axel said." "Hey what are you two doing don't you have missions?" It was Saix. "Were going Saix..." Xaber left. He was walking through Hallow Bastin. Till he bumped into a boy with spiky, brown hair, and blue eyes. Xaber said "Hey watch were your going!" "Hey you bumped into me!" "Are you trying to start a fight?" "Maybe I am." "Then let's fight!" After there little battle Xaber said "Your petty good..." "You too..." "So where did you learn?" "I picked it up." "Me too." "Your cooler than I thought." "You too I guess." They both smiled then laughed. They found out they had a lot in common. Xaber then said "Oh yeah I have to go." "Really we should hang out again." "Yeah sure but I went the whole day without knowing your name mine is Xaber." "Mine is Sora..." Xaber went into shock. "Well see you." He was gone.

"Xaber your mission today is to eliminate a boy named Sora he should be in Hallow Bastin with his friends." "Yes sir I can do that." "Oh yeah he is the keyblade master." "I can definitely take him."

(No there's no way...Why's it have to him he's my friend I'll have to lie or something I can't kill a friend!) He then went to the clock tower. Hey Roxas Axel." "Oh hey Xaber." "Did Xskye wake up?" Roxas said "No." Axel said " I went to see her she's still sleeping." "It's not the same without her." Roxas said. Axel said "I'm starting to miss how she would make it rain for no reason..." "Really Axel? Well that's no problem for me..." It rained above him them stopped. "I thought you were asleep?" "I don't sleep as much as you ten naps a day." Axel said "She insulted me now I know she's fine." Roxas said "You sure you're okay?" "Yeah there just over working me..." Xaber said "Oh yeah there giving us a break tomorrow." "Really." "Yeah I heard them talking about it." "Cool." Then they all left. Xskye was the only one left. She fell again. (Ugh... that hurt but at least they think I'm okay...) She then somehow managed to get back...

The next morning... (Another dream...oh well I feel better now.) Xaber was right about the vacation. Roxas was going to Twilight Town. Axel was doing the obvious sleeping... Xaber was gone somewhere... she didn't see him. Xskye didn't know what to do so she went to a grassy plain. "This looks like the place in my dream..." Xskye then saw four other people (They look like the people in my dream wait Xaber Mixtra?) they then stared at each other. Mixtra was first to talk "Do you guy's know where I am I though this was a flowery field? But nice to see you all!" "Oh great the clueless one is here!" Xaber said. "Now that's not a nice thing to say to your older sister." "What?" Of course were all related ..." Xskye said calmly "Well that explains a lot." "What!" they all said. Xipe said "Explain to us how?" Jax said "I don't get it." Mixtra said "I don't know the whole story but in short term Jax and Xipe were all bothers and sisters and nobodies." Jax said "No me and Xipe are normal people." Mixtra said "When you woke up did you know anything in you past or any memories at? We only have memories of are somebody's in dreams..." Xskye said "She's right it maybe hard to believe but its all true I remember what happen." Xaber said "Please tell us." "It's such a distant memory it'll be hard but okay..." Mixtra's voice changed when she said "How can it be hard no wonder your the lazy one." She covered her mouth. "That was so cool I wish I could do it again." "Can't you be quiet for five minutes?" Xaber said. "How bought 5 seconds?" "Close enough." Xipe said "Go ahead." "Okay I'll try..."

"As much as I remember we have been happy together. We played together and lived a normal life even though we had no parent's. But then we traveled into a town and darkness covered the town there were so many heartless. Even with are powers I watched you one by one you were gone I couldn't find you I gave up and I too Sunk in the darkness with no will to seek out the light. Then I found myself here but alone and no memory..."

"That's all I remember." Jax said "I need some time see you later..." Xipe followed. Mixtra said "I love a story with a happy ending." Xaber said "It wasn't happy..." "Really..? Well have to go see you." Xaber said "Xskye...I'm going...coming..." "Later." "Okay..." He was gone and soon Xskye left she found herself on the clock tower. She sat there then Axel came. "How was your first vacation?" She smiled a bit "Fine." But she sounded a bit sad. "Doesn't sound like you had fun how about next time we go to the beach?" She smiled "Okay..." "Then it's a promise." "Thank you Axel..."


End file.
